A shocking discovery
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: Updated! Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

DBF: It's definitely been a long time since I posted anything on here. Now mind Katekyo Hitman Reborn new to me. So please be easy on my when reviewing, if you choose to.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is just a fun little one shot that popped into my head.

A SHOCKING DISCOVERY

"Hey! Get back here!" a male with dark blue hair in a pineapple style shouted. He was chasing what looked like a baby cow.

"Hahaha! You'll never catch me, evil Muku-chan! Lambo is invincible!" the little cow laughed, tossing a grenade behind him.

Mukuro's eye twitched at the nickname and quickly side stepped the grenade but got hit with another he didn't see coming. He stumbled a bit

Lambo stopped and smacked his butt at Mukuro while laughing.

Mukuro got in control of his balance again and coughed a little from all the smoke. He waved it away and immediately stared charging at Lambo. Lambo took off at top speed, throwing more grenades. Mukuro shielded himself with his hands causing the grenades to blow up behind him.

"That's not going to happen again!" Mukuro called out.

Suddenly Lambo pulled out the 10 year bazooka and dove into it.

Mukuro stopped and raised an eyebrow.

Lambo appeared as a 15 year old, one eye closed as usual.

When Mukuro saw Lambo in this form his hear immediately skipped a beat. "Oh no..kill me now.." he muttered.

"What?" Lambo questioned, seeing Mukuro's lips move but didn't hear any sound from the distance between them.

"None of your business!" Mukuro snapped.

"Ohh…hiding something?" Lambo grinned a little.

Mukuro cursed as he found himself studying Lambo's body. Then he fell to the ground. Lambo casually walked over to Mukuro and offered his hand. Mukuro slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help,dammit! Just get away from me! I'll kill you later!"

"Fine by me.." Lambo said. "I'll kick your butt any day of the week.." he said calmly.

"Sure fine..whatever just LEAVE!"

Lambo shrugged. As Lambo turned his back on Mukuro, a little blush appeared on his cheeks. He tried to fight it. When that didn't work he ran till he could no longer see Mukuro.

Mukuro just stayed down, yelling at people that tried to help him up.

DBF: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and remember to be nice. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

DBF: Well,the much awaited second chapter! Ah,I'm so nervous about this! And yes I did spell check, so I apologize if something got over looked.

BTW I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Mukuro shot up in his bed, wide eyed, clothed in a white tank and matching briefs. He checked under his covers, letting them fall with a little groan. "No…please no…" he pleaded with a yawn. Just then Lambo, in his 5 years body came running in with a tray of hot breakfast foods. Mukuro glanced at the cow, eye twitching. "What the hell are you do—AAHH! DAMMIT!" he cursed loudly as Lambo tripped on something and the food went flying, hitting Mukuro.

"Ah! Sorry! Lambo-chan didn't mean..."

"Just shut up and go to hell, would you?!"

Lambo looked up at Mukuro with sad puppy dog eyes.

"No! Don't give me that crap! Who let you in anyway?" Mukuro snapped.

Chrome poked her head into Mukuro's room.

Lambo pointed to her.

"Chrome..Dammit…why'd you let in this idiot?"

"He said he was sad and lonely. And he's so adorable!" Chrome squeaked a bit.

"You are so lucky that I actually care about you. Otherwise I'd throw you onto the streets and tell you to fend for yourself." Mukuro growled.

"Eep!" Chrome walked away.

Mukuro sat up and shoved the food off of him. Throwing a sausage patty in Lambo's face.

"Owowowowow!" Lambo said hopping around.

Mukuro grinned with satisfaction.

Lambo waved the sausage off his face. He soaked his face on the orange juice that stained Mukuro's sheets.

Mukuro gave Lambo a strange look.

"Get. Out."

Lambo shook his head rapidly. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

Mukuro got up and grabbed Lambo by his shirt, opened the window and tossed the little cow outside. Lambo landed on a tree branch. Mukuro quickly closed and locked the window.

Lambo got closed to the window and pounded on it.

Mukuro glanced back, seeing Lambo pushing his face against the window. Mukuro smirked a bit. He pulled the curtain closed and walked out.

Chrome blushed a bit when she saw Mukuro in his underwear. "Um..sir?"

"Huh.." Mukuro glanced down. "Ah..I don't care right now."

A doorbell sounded several times. Chrome glanced at the door.

"No! Don't!" Mukuro ordered.

"But sir..what if it's someone important?"

"Trust me..it's no one important..just a little annoying brat. Look, just go clean the mess that stupid cow made."

Chrome glanced at the door again, hearing the doorbell a few more times.

"Go!" Mukuro demanded. Chrome sighed and hung her head. "Yeah..sure.." she went to Mukuro's room. The doorbell ringing stopped.

A soft relieved sigh escaped Mukuro's lips. His phone ringed not long after.

"Ugh..what did I do to deserve this!" Mukuro said glancing up. He grabbed his phone and shut it off.

"Peace and qui—" Chromes cell phone soon rang. Mukuro frantically looked for it. Chrome zipped out of Mukuro's room and ran to her phone. Mukuro made a leap for it. The two crashed into each other with Mukuro on top, holding the phone in the air. He quickly got up and tossed the phone against the wall.

"Mukuro!"

The pineapple haired male helped her up.

Chrome frowned at him.

"Don't worry. I'll get you a new phone with a new number as I change mine as well."

"But what if it was—"

" It wasn't anyone important!" Mukuro interrupting her immediately.

Chrome sighed and shuffled back into Mukuro's room.

Mukuro leaned against the wall, not hearing anything else.

"Finally.." he went to the kitchen. He had a muffin in his hand but soon dropped it.

"Whoohoo! Lambo-chan returns!"

Mukuro's eye twitched. "CHRRROOOMMEEE!"

Chrome didn't show her face.

Lambo zoomed out of Mukuro's room, pulling out the bazooka and jumping into it. His 15 years form appeared.

"Perhaps you prefer me like this?" he grinned.

"N—N—" Mukuro tried to speak.

Lambo came closer. "May I make you breakfast, since I well..you know.." he then glanced down.

Mukuro followed Lambo's eye trail and looked down at himself, blushing deeply. He ran into his room and quickly pulled on a pair of pants, hopping over to the dresser and grabbed his wallet. "I'm going out.." Mukuro said.

Lambo was at the stove. "But I'm making you something."

The front door shut and locked.

Lambo looked at the door with a little sigh. Chrome walked out to the kitchen, throwing the food from Mukuro's room away. She looked at Lambo. "He likes you.." Chrome offered a small smile.

"How do you know?"

"In his sleep..he mutters your name and makes kissing faces and sounds. It wakes me up…" Chrome replied.

Lambo blushed deeply. "Really?"

Chrome nodded. "Just give him some time. He'll come around.."

Lambo smiled a bit. "I will.." he went to clean up in the kitchen.

"No no. I'll do it. You go keep an eye on Mukuro." Chrome said.

"Thank you, Chrome." Lambo said, walking out of Mukuro's home.

Chrome closed and locked up behind him.

DBF: Well there it is! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

DBF: Chapter 3 done! I'm so excited about it! Enjoy!

Oh,disclaimer! I don't own anything related to Reborn!

Chapter 3

Mukuro walked into a nice, exclusive restaurant. The hostess walked up to him.

"Um sir, I'm afraid your outfit isn't…to code." She said in a calm tone. "And um, do you have a reservation?"

Mukuro shook his head and pulled out two hundred dollars. "Perhaps you could make an exception."

The hostess bit her lip a little, but accepted the money and started walking off.

Mukuro smiled a little and followed her.

The hostess led Mukuro to a nice booth near a window and set down a menu. She walked away. An attractive young lady soon walked over.

"My name is Holly and I'll be your server. "Anything to drink?

"Coffee, black, no caffeine, no sugar..." Mukuro said. He looked at the menu. Holly smiled, nodded then walked off to fetch his drink.

Meanwhile, Lambo stood outside the restaurant still in his 15 year form. He had 2 minutes left. He reached for the stainless steel handle on the glass door.

He then pulled his hand away. "Could I really get into this place?" he thought out loud. Lambo then used his last seconds to open the door. He was back in his 5 year form before the door closed behind him. No one saw him, but he spotted Mukuro.

"Here you are." Holly said as she set Mukuro's coffee down. "Ready to order?"

Mukuro glanced at the breakfast portion of the menu. "Ah, give me a minute or so."

Holly nodded and walked off. Lambo waited until the coast was clear to go under table to table, occasionally brushing up against peoples legs. People jumped, spilled their beverages and let out shrieks both male and female. Mukuro glanced up from his menu and raised an eyebrow at practically the whole restaurant. He then went back to his menu.

When Lambo got the opportunity he dashed for Mukuro's table, making it safely.

Mukuro picked up his coffee, putting the mug to his lips. As he tilted the cup, Lambo put his nose to Murkuro's crotch, sniffing a little.

Mukuro suddenly jumped sending his coffee to stain his pants. "Ah! Dammit!" Lambo poked his head up, grinning at Mukuro. "You little fu—" he paused glancing around at everyone. "Cute,little..kid.." Mukuro's eye twitched as he put on a fake smile. Lambo hopped up next to Mukuro. The mafia male was forced to pat Lambo's head, trying not to crush it, until everyone went back to their meals. Mukuro took his hand back as Holly came back to take his order. She first refilled his coffee mug. Mukuro took a few sips.

"Well what can I—Aw is that your son?" she cooed.

Mukuro immediately spit out the coffee in Holly's face. "Are you nu—"

"Daddy!" Lambo said bouncing up and down next to Mukuro got a couple napkins from the dispenser on the table. He then put them on his lap to soak up the coffee spill.

Holly calmly smiled and wiped her face with a napkin she got from her apron. "Would you like a kids menu?"

Lambo nodded with a big grin. Holly left. Mukuro glared at the 5 year old cow.

"If you continue with this 'daddy' crap I swear I'll fuck you up so bad you won't be able to sit for weeks!" Mukuro whispered through clenched teeth.

Lambo blinked a little then grinned.

Mukuro rolled his eyes.

Holly came back to take their orders and give Lambo a kids menu.

Mukuro ordered rare steak and eggs.

"Waffleswaffleswaffleswaffles ! Blueberry!Buttermilk!Strawberry!,Cinnamon! Banana! I want it all!" Lambo said clapping his hands together.

"Just get him plain waffles and different syrups." Mukuro said.

Holly nodded and walked off.

"Whipped cream! And cherr—"

Mukuro grabbed a fork. "I will use this.."

Lambo sunk down in his seat.

Eventually their food came. Lambo practically jumped on his waffles, pouring about half of each of the 5 syrups onto them.

Mukuro cut his steak, watching the red blood flow in the plate, mixing with his eggs. He glanced at the young cow who was pretty much devouring half of his food in a couple bites.

Mukuro sighed and stabbed the steak along with some bloody eggs.

Lambo took a brief break from his food and glanced at Mukuro,wrinkling his nose. "That looks icky! Here have some waff—"

"I don't need anything that you drooled on." Mukuro said then ate without another word.

Lambo tilted his head a little then went back to devour the rest of his food.

Lambo finished his breakfast with in minutes.

Mukuro took his time, tasting the food, closing his eyes and imagining himself on an island with 15 years Lambo. Mukuro smiled a little with a light blush. 5 years Lambo broke that peace by lifting Mukuro's shirt and poking at his belly button.

Mukuro growled, eyes still closed.

Lambo emptied a pack of sugar in his hand and put some in Mukuro's belly button.

Mukuro opened one eye, glaring at Lambo.

Lambo then took a piece of ice.

"Don't even!" Mukuro growled more as he opened both eyes.

Lambo pouted as Mukuro pushed him away

Mukuro kept his hand outstretched on Lambo's head as he finished his food within a few moments.

Holly came by with the bill.

Mukuro took care of it and left a 50 dollar tip. More than what the meals cost but he has money to last him a lifetime so he didn't mind.

Holly blushed lightly and thanked him.

Mukuro nodded with a small smile and got up. "Lambo hopped off of the booth and climbed up Mukuro,settling on his shoulder.

Mukuro's eye twitched, walking out.

"You had breakfast, now get the hell outta my face." The pineapple haired mafia member said, taking Lambo off his shoulder and plopped the cow on the sidewalk.

Lambo's eyes filled with tears as he watched Mukuro walk away.

DBF: Hope this was worth waiting for! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

DBF: Chapter 4 up! I was kinda unsure how to end it but I think it works! Yeah,Mukuro doesn't have a big part in this chapter. It's just how it turned out. But I'll be sure to make up for that in chapter 5!

A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 4

Mukuro ended up in a dark ally, slumped down between two trashcans. He didn't care about the smell. He fixed his hair so it was blocking his eyes. Soon a few tears dripped down his cheeks.

"What have I done..I..It just came out." He sighed. "I mean sure the little brat can be annoying as hell..But,that's part of him..I have to learn to accept it..It may be hard..But I have to try. For my happiness." He attempted to dry his tears but they kept coming. "Damn that cow."

Lambo knocked on the door. When he realized the knocks weren't loud enough he went around the house, looking for a window. He saw Chrome through the living room window. "Chrome-chan! Chrome-chan!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"Hm?" Chrome looked up from her dusting. "Lambo!" she dropped her duster and hurried to the window, opening it.

Lambo hopped in. Chrome left the window open for some fresh air.

"I thought you'd be with my master." Chrome said.

Lambo pulled out the bazooka and hopped in, changing into his 15 year self. He thought it'd be better in that form.

"…Well I was… He bought me breakfast after I snuck in."

"Well that's good, right?"

"He told me to beat it afterwards.."

"Really? …Well maybe he doesn't exactly know how you feel about him."

"Maybe, but..I feel like I can't show my face around him."

"Aw…well…maybe I can help." Chrome smiled.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Mhm…I like to see people happy…Mukuro kinda just mopes around all day and mutters. Then he goes out to do…well…I don't know. He said it wasn't my business." Chrome pouted a bit.

Lambo laughed softly. "Yeah,that sounds like him."

"Ah! You smiled! You're happy!" Chrome said full of joy.

"Well,whenever I think or talk about Mukuro well, I can't help but smile. Except in a situation like earlier. A frown crept onto his lips, tears followed.

"Aww..noooo…Where'd that smile go!?"

"Sorry." Lambo sniffled a little bit.

Chrome hurried to the kitchen and pulled out a cherry pie. She quickly cut a piece and put it on a plate and grabbed a fork. "Here, try this!"

Lambo blinked a bit, but accepted the fork and plate. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Oh just try it!"

"…Um,okaaay…" Lambo sounded unsure of himself but he took a bite.

Chrome had a look of hope in her eyes.

"Mm..pretty good." Lambo said.

"Make you feel anything?" Chrome asked.

"…It kinda makes me feel a little gassy.." Lambo replied.

Silence ensued for a little bit. Soon enough Chrome crinkled her nose.

"Told ya. Silent but deadly!" Lambo grinned.

"Ah…ick…Yeah,okay." Chrome took the pie and put it away. She walked back over to Lambo as she pinched her nose. "So, you feel a little better about all this?"

Lambo sighed. "Not really…maybe…I don't know…"

"Oh foo…" Chrome pouted.

At that moment Lambo changed back into his 5 years form.

"So what should Lambo do?" the little cow asked, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Well, perhaps after I finish here I could help you search for Mukuro."

Lambo grinned widely.

"Then it's done. After I finish I'll help you!" Chrome smiled, quickly getting back to work.

Lambo perched himself on the window sill, overlooking Chrome's work.

DBF: Hope this was a fun read! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

DBF: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it! Enjoy!

Mukuro came up to a club. The best ones open at night, but that would be quite a few hours from the present. He glanced at the sign then shrugged.

"Should I?"

Mukuro glanced at the people surrounding him.

"Idiots,all of them." His eyes strayed to a couple kissing. Mukuro's eye started to twitch. He then turned and went into the club, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uh sir we're not open, but you can-" A male worker said.

Mukuro matched the guy's eyes with a glare, interrupting him. "Shut up."

"But.."

"I don't care who you are or why you were put on this sorry excuse for a planet..but,you will do good NOT to anger me further..or..I will not hesitate to personally murder you in cold blood."

The workers eyes widened.

"Got it?"

The worker nodded rapidly.

Mukuro let go and walked in.

The room was empty accept for a couple drunks and practicing dancers.

"Lovely…just how I feel…desperate..broken..lonely.." the pineapple haired man muttered, slumping down into a seat.

One of the drunks, dragged himself over to Mukuro.

"Look like you could use something to drown your sorrows.." the breath was disgustingly putrid. He waved the bottle in front of Mukuro's face.

"Get your vile disgusting self away from me."

When the drunk didn't budge, Mukuro nabbed the liquor and chucked it all the way across the room, breaking on the stage. The dancers squeaked a little and ran off.

The drunk immediately left Mukuro for the stage to eagerly lap up his precious liquor..or what was left of it.

"Hmph..Pathetic…" Mukuro said softly. He just sighed, kicked back and tried to relax.

After about 45 minutes, Chrome was dusting the very last shelf. She took care to not break anything as she dusted. She would've picked them up from the shelf but Mukuro told her not to touch anything. Said he'd punish her if anything on that shelf was out of place.

Lambo tilted his head at the strangeness of that but didn't say anything, just blinked.

Chrome tossed the duster on a shelf.

"Good to go Chrome-chan?" Lambo piped up.

Chrome looked at Lambo with a smile and a nod. "Yes!"

Lambo hopped down from his perch with a big grin. "Let's go! Let's go!" he jumped up and tried to hang onto Chrome's fingers.

Chrome laughed, slouching down a bit so Lambo succeeded. She then stood up fully with Lambo hanging from her fingers.

"Wheee! Fuuun!" Lambo giggled as he swung like a kid on monkey bars.

Chrome watched for a little bit then placed Lambo on her shoulder. "Ready Lambo?"

Lambo nodded rapidly, secretly kind of afraid but not showing it.

Chrome smiled, grabbed her keys and locked up. She then dragged out her purple bicycle and she hopped on, letting Lambo hop into the matching basket. "Hmm…Now where would Mukuro go when pissed.." she pondered, peddling down the sidewalk.

Lambo started singing a cute little song off key.

As they passed, people glanced at Chrome as if she was the one singing.

Chrome blushed lightly. "No..um..er..good day sir..madame.."

After she passed those people she leaned down towards the basket. "Please stop that..it's giving me a bad rep."

"Whoever said you have a rep?" Lambo blinked up at her.

"Ahm..Okay point taken..continue.." she sighed. "Now places Mukuro tends to favor…any ideas?"

"Ooh! Mr. Giggles Fun Zone!"

Chrome raised an eyebrow. "What would Mukuro be doing there?"

"To get in touch with his inner child and ride the bumper cars! Great way to express and release anger and stress… Plus I get a discount!"

Chrome shook her head. "As far as Mukuro is concerned he never had a childhood..least he doesn't talk about it..said he burned all the pictures and memorable junk. That's how he referred to it anyway when I asked him a couple days after he adopted me."

"Hm…Lambo sees..sooo no bumper cars?"

Chrome shook her head slightly. "No bumper cars.."

Lambo pouted a little in the basket,til the ice cream truck passed them. Lambo attempted to make the jump but Chrome caught him.

"You will stay here. And you will like it."

Lambo sighed. "Aw…fiiiiine…Lambo's sorry…"

Chrome patted his head lightly and kept bicycling.

Eventually they came up to a crowd. Several police cars were parked nearby.

"What's going on?" Chrome wondered out loud, stopping and chaining her bike to a pole.

DBF: Hope this was an entertaining read for you! I hope I ended it okay. Leaves suspense and imagination, least I hope! Well please review!


End file.
